Puerta Espejo
by Mikanji
Summary: [CAP 1] Darien ha decidido empezar una nueva vida, cuando se muda a la capital una hermosa joven rubia llega conociendolo, ¿Cuál es el misterio de Usagi?. R&R Onegai! cambio de nombre por errores


**Este fiction es un Universo alterno del anime Sailor Moon. **

**Konnichiwa, este es un fic con la pareja UsagixMamoru (o sea, en mi pais, SerenaxDarien) Jajajajaja…el nombre del fic (por si no se nota mucho ¬¬, eso de los errores de la pagina) es El espejo…bien, e leer…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

•◘♣♥**-----EL ESPEJO-----♥♣◘•**

**Capítulo 1: _Una nueva vida_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Mamoru acababa de llegar a lo que por el momento, sería su hogar. Se había decidido por un apartamento cerca de su preparatoria, y eso, para no tener problemas en llegar tarde, también cuando se le olvidase algo en la casa, u otra excusa que sólo el sabría mas tarde…

Observó desde la ventana la hermosa vista que daba, en realidad, esa estación del año le hacía recordar, y no precisamente hermosas memorias…

-"no importa…inicio nueva vida…"-se dijo, luego giró la vista a la cantidad de maletas y cajas que tendría que ordenar…suspiró –"hoy tendré mucho trabajo"-

Y mientras sacaba su ropa de la valija, dejó caer una fotografía…Aunque se notara arrugada y vieja, esa imagen daba mucho a conocer…

Darien sonrió, se dispuso a levantar la imagen y seguir con su trabajo, mas la foto llamó su atención, hace tiempo que no la veía –"¿Qué cosa?"- le hizo un gesto extraño al pedazo de papel que sostenía, pertenecía a su antigua 'novia'…y aun no entendía, no comprendía porque guardaba todavía eso…

**Flash Back**

A pesar de haber sufrido tanto desde su nacimiento… Mamoru, como también lo llamaban, perdió a sus padres desde pequeño en un accidente automovilístico, tuvo que quedarse una buena temporada en el hospital, lo cuál le causaba molestia, pues no era un ambiente adecuado para un niño de su edad…eso aumentaba su melancolía, era testigo de diferentes casos que se daban en la clínica…

Años después, y gracias al dinero que su familia le había dejado, pudo instalarse en casa de sus tíos, y convivía con sus primos…por fin encontró una familia en la cual sentirse a gusto…

Estudió con gran facilidad su primaria y enseguida pasó con altas notas a la Secundaria…donde la conoció…Minna Aino…

Minna era una chica alegre con todos, aunque un poco coqueta y alocada, sabía apreciar a sus compañeros…muchos rumoraban que no era lo que aparentaba, mas Mamoru no hacía caso, se cautivaba con la rubia que un día, llegó a desvelar sus sentimientos con ella…

Como ella fallaba algunas materias pidió a Mamoru que fuera su 'maestro' después de clases, así fácilmente se salvó de reprobar año, y una hermosa amistad creció en ellos dos…

Con cada día que pasaba los dos se volvían mas identificados, incluso empezaban a hablar acerca de su infancia, lo que les gustaba o no, y cosas por el estilo. Era una bella amistad que llegaba para alejar la soledad del corazón de Mamoru.

Y esta tarde era especial, por fin le confesaría todo lo que llevaba guardando.

"Ho-hola Minna"-saludó nervioso, como las tantas veces en las que se encontraban

-"Buen día"- contestó sonriente-"pero veo que estás extraño… ¿algo te sucede Mamoru?"-preguntó

-"pues…la verdad estos meses para mi han sido grandiosos, es decir, el pasar tardes estudiando…"

-"para mi también Mamoru-kun, me agrada tu compañía"-

-"lo se, yo también me siento fantástico contigo, aunque no lo notes me haz hecho cambiar…y ha estado creciendo un sentimiento dentro de mi…"-su tono cambió a serio –"lo que pasa…es que Aino-chan…yo"-su rostro se ruborizó tanto que el color variaba, se notaba su nerviosismo a kilómetros-"… ¿te gustaría andar conmigo Minna?

-"claro que me encantaría…Mamo-chan…"-y juntos compartieron lo que fue su primer beso.

Su relación duró tiempo, y aunque a veces parecieran mas amigos que novios todos estaban enterados de eso. Minna no era precisamente cariñosa con el, pero no podía esperar mucho ya que ella estaba ocupada con el Volleyball y la secundaria, estaban enamorados.

Mamoru sentía estar viviendo un hermoso sueño, todo tal y como quería que siempre fuera, tener una familia, una pareja y con esto amor y mucha calidez…no podía pedir más…

Pero…

Todo sueño tiene su fin…y este también lo tuvo…

Cualquier pequeñez que no le gustara a Aino, era calcada y reclamada con el chico…El trató demasiado de salvar su relación, y una tarde, después de la mas grande pelea por la que atravesaron, visitó su casa con intención de disculparse…

-"¿entonces"-

-"si, he tratado de decirle a Mamoru, pero el es tan bueno que…me da lástima dejarlo herido…"-

-"no te preocupes Minna…entenderá tarde o temprano…que ya no le amas…"-

-"eso espero, pobre chico, nunca hubiera aceptado de haber sabido que lo dejaría de querer tan rápido…"

No quiso seguir escuchando, con eso le bastaba…Su novia sólo fingía quererle… ¿Quién era ese chico con el que hablaba?... ¿porque nunca se lo dijo de frente?... ¿porque lo engañó durante tanto tiempo?...

Ahora lo veía claro, si, nunca iba a llegar a ser amado ni a amar…

Durante los siguientes días, ya no quiso tener contacto alguno con Minna, no contestaba sus llamadas y ya no la pasaba a recoger a la Secundaria…haber si así lo dejaba definitivamente…

Al mes, le llegó una carta de la mejor preparatoria de Tokio, eso le alegró, así, distanciado, olvidaría por completo a Minna Aino…

**End Flash Back**

En este momento no tenía ganas de recordar su vida pasada…era el pasado y estaba viviendo el presente, aunque le doliera, aunque supiera la profundidad del asunto…tendría que hacer un GRAN esfuerzo por olvidar…

Sonrió animado, mientras volvía a dejar la fotografía en su lugar.

-"tal vez de momento no la olvide, tal vez, no puedo negar que me dolió y que sigo sufriendo, aunque todavía lo haga…sin duda…se que lo lograré…"-

**-----------------------**

Hotaro seguía observando la caída de los pétalos en los cerezos…el viento se complacía en jugar con sus cabellos oscuros y en acariciarle el rostro…

Para Hotaru no fue sencillo asimilar la idea de que su padre murió tan pronto…se volvió una chica solitaria y ante los demás 'extraña'…pero nadie podía comprenderla sin antes conocer su historia…

-"Usagi ya debe haber llegado"-dijo de pronto, mientras una gatita negra se arrimaba a ella…-"luna… ¿tu crees…que fue buena idea…?-

La nombrada le miró preocupada, pocas veces Hotaru sonaba tan insegura, asi que contestó –"yo creo, Hotaru, que Usagi sabe bien lo que podría pasar…tienes que confiar en ella…"

-"tienes razón…confiare en Usagi…"-

Tomó a la minina en sus brazos y se adentró en el templo…tal vez debía esperar… sus planes no podrían salir tan mal…

**-----------------------**

Pasó el resto de la tarde ordenando su casa hasta que por fin, todo estaba tan acogedor que se sorprendió de tan bien que aseaba…Pero desde pequeño fue maduro y responsable, eso le ayudaría ahora que llegaba a la capital…a Tokio…

-"ahh, al fin ordenado…"- sonriente tomó asiento en el sofá, mientras alcanzaba el control para ver Tv y disfrutar de una noche tranquila.

Eso, hasta que sonó el timbre…-"¿Qué extraño?"-se dijo –"¿Quién podrá ser?"- la curiosidad lo acercó a la entrada, aunque antes de abrir pudo ver que una chica era la que llamaba la puerta…

-"¡¡¡¡Hola Mamo-chaaan!!!!!!"- gritó la rubia, colgándose de su cuello y abrazándolo con emoción. Como si lo conociera de años, esa rubia de coletas se comporto con demasiada confianza… ¿de quien se trataba?...

-"espera"-acató, le quitó los brazos de su cuello-"¿Quién eres tu?"- preguntó sonrojado, aquel abrazo lo había puesto nervioso…

-"Usagi…"-susurró la chica…-"¡¡Mamo-chan, bienvenido…!!"-Mamoru iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero ella se apoderó de sus labios en un beso…él pensaba separarse inmediatamente, pero le gustó tanto…que sin remedio quedó atrapado en los labios de esa misteriosa rubia…

**C_ONTINUARA…_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**---ZaUbErEi---**

_**El primer fanfiction que hago de SM!!!**_

**En verdad que este es uno de los pocos fic en los que usare decepciones amorosas :3 lo k pasa es que necesitaba una razón para hacer que Mamoru no tuviera esperanzas en el amor. ¿Y Usagi? Ejem, el misterio de Usagi lo desvelare mas tarde…esta muy bueno este lío n.n (en serio, estará muuuy interesante el lío 3)**

**Um, de verdad que no quise poner de mala a Minna… ¿y con Darien?...extraño pero ya verán como toda la historia va tomando sentido…Dejen sus reviews y díganme si debo continuar escribiéndola…o si soy un asco y debo pudrirme vv, o si quieren spoilers de este fic, o si me conocen, o si me odian, o si están felices, o si están contentos, no importa, solo dejen un review xD**

**Matta ne!!**


End file.
